UNA NOCHE SIN LUNA
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: Ella, hermosa, sublime e inalcanzable, él un hombre que no cree merecerla. Pero, ¿qué pasará en una noche sin luna entre Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen? / OS-AU-LEMMON-AH-OoC


**Una noche sin luna**

Crucé el umbral de la puerta sabiendo que la encontraría allí, con su perfecto novio. Le odiaba porque él podía tenerla y aún así no la valoraba. ¿Cómo no se le movía un pelo al tenerla tan cerca? Ella, con sus dulces labios posados sobre su mejilla y él casi no parecía notarlo. ¿Es qué acaso alguien podía ignorar la calidez de esa mujer, su sonrisa, sus palabras? Solamente había hablado con ella una vez cuando "accidentalmente" me había chocado con ella. "Lo lamento", le había dicho, "No fue nada", respondió ella con esa mirada brillante. Cada noche recordaba esa voz, maldiciéndome por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, mi Renesmee, pero no la podía llamar así, no cuando su corazón latía por Sebastian. Él era el dueño de una cadena hotelera internacional que le había regalado su multimillonario padre, al igual que él. Mi hermana, Rachel, era una gran amiga de Renesmee y siempre me contaba historias de cómo su novio y prometido la plantaba por viajes de negocios o cenas con importantes empresarios. Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por su amiga y no dejaba de repetirme que debía contárselo y ver cómo respondía, pero yo no me animaba. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle yo, Jacob Black, a una princesa como ella? Renesmee Cullen, nacida en una cuna de oro y criada de la misma forma y luego estaba mi persona, adinerado pero no lo suficiente, estudioso y con un buen trabajo sí, ¿podría eso ser suficiente? No, claro que no lo sería. Qué estúpido era al pensar que algo pudiera ser diferente. Tomé el vaso de whisky de la barra y lo vacié de un trago. Lentamente me levanté de mi sitio y me dirigí al jardín. Allí me senté y dejé que las horas pasasen.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando sentí una discusión cerca de mí, tan solo a unos metros estaban mi ángel y la bestia que tenía por amado.

-¡Deja de molestarme Sebastian! ¡Estás borracho, no me acostaré contigo! No soy tu juguete para que decidas cuándo quieres prestarme atención y cuándo no. Estoy cansada de tus juegos –gritó furiosa con el rostro en llamas.

-¡Tú, pequeña ramera, eres mi prometida y harás lo que te digo! –replicó jalándola del brazo. Pero ella se soltó y le abofeteó.

-Ni lo sueñes, yo... ya no te pertenezco. Te amaba Sebastian, es cierto, pero me descuidaste, al igual que a nuestro amor. Eras todo para mí, mi héroe, mi salvador, pero te alejaste y el amor por ti ya no me fue suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó él perplejo, bajando la guardia.

-Que ya no me importas de ese modo, mi corazón no te pertenece –agregó quitándose el anillo que se ceñía a su dedo anular y colocándolo en la mano de Sebastian-. A pesar de que lo nuestro no haya funcionado, de verdad deseo que encuentres a alguien que te ame –dijo gentilmente.

-Espera Ness –la retuvo por el codo cuando ella estaba por retirarse-, estás enamorada de alguien más, ¿cierto? Por favor, dime la verdad –susurró.

-Sí –ella bajó la cabeza apenada -, lo lamento.

-No lo hagas, tú también mereces a quien te haga feliz-

-Oh, pero dudo que él siquiera sepa de mi existencia... –se lamentó.

-¿Quién es?

-Jacob Black, es hijo del funcionario Billy Black –admitió ella provocando que mi corazón diera un vuelco. ¿En verdad Renesmee me amaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era yo para merecerla?

-Si no se da cuenta de la mujer que tiene a su alcance es más imbécil de lo que yo fui –le plantó un suave beso en el pómulo y volvió solo a la fiesta.

Ella se quedó allí parada, sin saber adónde ir, al parecer. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ella.

-Linda noche, ¿no lo crees? –inquirí en voz baja.

-S-Sí –respondió ella titubeando y enrojeciendo.

-¿Sabes qué es más hermoso qué esta noche sin luna y muchas estrellas? –realmente era extraño que el astro no se presentara cuando sus compañeras sí.

-Mmm... no –contestó nerviosa.

-Tú –contesté casi sin aire.

Ella jugueteó con su pelo nerviosa. La tomé por un costado de su rostro para obligarla a mirarme y entonces lo vi, de verdad me amaba.

-No tienes una idea de lo que significas para mí –le dije y acorté el espacio entre nosotros posando mis labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos.

-No tanto como tú para mí –me contestó haciéndome perder la cabeza.

-Eso ni lo sueñes –repliqué suavemente.

La tomé entre mis brazos, alzándola. Ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos en mi cabello. Llevé mis labios a su cuello, posándolos en él repetidas veces. Luego recorrí la hondonada debajo de su oreja y mordisqueé su lóbulo cuidosamente. En respuesta ella emitió un suspiro.

-Jake –susurró escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro-, quiero que me hagas tuya –dijo junto a mi oído.

-¿Qué? –pregunté sorprendido.

-Que quiero que me hagas el amor –respondió.

Claro, que pregunta estúpida había hecho.

-Me refiero a que, si bien te amo y deseo, ¿no crees que es algo apresurado?

-Lo sé Jake y no quiero que pienses que soy una cualquiera, pero lo que causas en mí es algo tan... jamás me había sentido así. Hace un año que vengo enamorándome de ti, cada vez que iba a tu casa a visitar a tu hermana, o nos cruzábamos en la universidad. Sin embargo a mis dieciocho años me había prometido a Sebastian y creí que lo nuestro sería un error y una traición de mi parte pensar en ti, así que traté de olvidarte. Intenté acercarme lo más posible a él, reaccionar a sus besos debidamente, ser más cariñosa, pero nada de eso funcionó. Mi corazón solo late por ti y no quiero esperar más para ser tuya.

-Te amo Ness, hace mucho también, quizás antes que tú me vieras. Pero nunca me creí merecedor de ti, hasta hoy. Ven –le dije tragando saliva. Todo lo que me había dicho era tan hermoso. La llevé a mi carro y conduje hasta mi apartamento.

En cuanto estuvimos adentro, cerré la puerta y la abracé. Besé sus labios con ternura y luego los recorrí con mi lengua. Me adentré en su boca, uniéndonos en un apasionado beso. La necesitaba y ella a mí, llevábamos mucho tiempo callando nuestro amor sin sentido. Aunque eso no sería así nunca más.

La llevé a mi alcoba y recosté suavemente sobre la cama. Besé sus labios nuevamente, luego recorrí su cuello en toda su extensión, hasta llegar al escote de su vestido. Ella sujetó mis hombros, temblorosa y me miró a los ojos. Al parecer encontró en ellos algo que la hizo decidirse y firmemente me quitó el saco y luego la camisa, posando sus labios sobre mi pecho. Le quité el vestido y el sostén, para luego recorrer su cuello, sus pechos, hasta llegar a su abdomen con mis labios. Me deshice del resto de nuestras ropas y me aseguré de utilizar protección antes de hacerla mía. Entré y salí de ella un par de veces con cuidado. Estaba ansioso de hacerla sentir todo el placer del que fuera capaz, pero ésta era nuestra primera vez juntos y quería que fuera especial.

-Jake, te amo –dijo con la voz alterada.

-Te amo –respondí de igual modo.

Fui acelerando nuestro ritmo, a la vez que posando suaves besos por toda la superficie de su cuerpo, mientras ella recorría mi espalda y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Su esencia me embriagaba, era la mujer de mis sueños, mi Renesmee.

-Jake, lo nuestro durará, ¿verdad? Porque no quiero que termine –susurró.

-Entonces será eterno –suspiré antes de que ambos llegáramos a nuestra máxima expresión de amor.

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.


End file.
